SuperSlayerVille 2: InterSeason
by shadowglove
Summary: Xover/ SPN. Sequel to SuperSlayerVille: Season One. It's summer in Smallville, and Chloe has made a disturbing discovery. Being away from the Hellmouth doesn't diminish her connection with it...and said Hellmouth isn't the only thing attracting baddies.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Smallville, or Supernatural.**

This is an InterSeason oneshot Interlude between SuperSlayerVille Season One & Season Two.

Don't Know When "Season Two" will be done, but I decided to leave you with this (kinda) promise that it's in the making and hasn't been forgotten!

Warning: With this oneshot you'll reason that Season Two will have some differences!

Written for my Paranormal150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the Day: 21: Cemetery

* * *

The moon shone nearly full over the Smallville cemetery, the wind cool and caressing, the songbirds singing happily in the distance.

It was really too bad that Chloe was unable to enjoy any of it.

Kicking the vampire in the face with a high roundhouse kick, Chloe forced him to step backwards to keep his balance. The vampire, large and male and strong, sprung into a jumping half-twisting crescent kick, but she easily sidestepped it, twirling out of the way.

"What _is_ it with you people and making sure I can't get one _week_ of vacation?" Chloe snapped, stake clenched firmly in her right fist, body in a defensive position. "I need some time off _too_ you know!"

She'd spent spring break with Clark and Pete, and had gone to Sunnydale with her friends, where the Hellmouth was less active now that an Apocalypse wasn't on the rise, but baddies still seemed to turn up at every corner. Chloe hadn't mentioned to her friends in California how her Spring Break had found her dusting a surprising amount of three vampires.

_Real_ vampires…not meteor infected…

She'd thought it was a fluke.

And yet she'd come back to Smallville for the summer as promised, and now again vampires seemed to be showing up everywhere. She'd done some research and realized that during her time away none of this had happened. The vampires had stayed away from Smallville, but now that she'd returned, so had they.

And that presented a very uncomfortable theory.

Chloe Ann Sullivan was connected to the Hellmouth and its mystical energies, she knew that, everyone in her 'Scooby Gang' knew it, including her mentor Ms. Calendar…but they'd never been able to explain exactly _why_ she was connected and what _purpose_ it served.

Giles had said, and truly believed, that she was a rare and virtually unheard of _natural_ conduit for the Hellmouth energies. That she was a human channel through which the powers connected and flowed through.

Jenny Calendar had said that she was a an extremely powerful natural born witch, a strong one whose powers were still sealed up in her until she could find the power to control them, but that her powers called to the Hellmouth energies and it responded.

The _Master_, the King Vampire who'd been sealed up in the Hellmouth and had tried to end the world by bringing Hell on Earth, had said she was his _daughter_. That due to spell of her mother's gone awry, trying to fuse _herself_ with the Hellmouth, she'd somehow become pregnant and the Hellmouth had chosen the unborn child inside of her instead as their Vessel.

There were so many theories…the last one only _Chloe_ knew of, and even though she knew it was supposedly impossible for a vampire to have a human child…it frightened her.

Because no matter _what_ she was, Chloe knew two things for sure.

One, was that her blood was a powerful elixir that seemed to strengthen and heal whoever ingested it (it in itself seeming to strengthen her as well and heal her injuries incredibly quickly)…

And Two, like the Hellmouth, she seemed to be emitting some sort of mystical frequency that the baddies of the world didn't quite understand, but desired, and went after.

The vampires were in Smallville because they sensed _her_ in Smallville.

So that was why she'd started sneaking out of the Kent's house every night, stake in hand, patrolling the darkness though she knew that it was stupid to patrol by herself. She was still very new to fighting, and even _Buffy_ (the _Vampire Slayer_) didn't patrol by herself very often…

But Angel, Chloe's _Vampire Boyfriend With A Soul_ (she attracted the baddies, remember?), had trained Chloe well, _especially_ on how to fight with vampires, so she took her chances.

It was _her_ fault the people of Smallville were in more danger than they usually were _anyway_.

The vampire tried two punches, but Chloe neatly blocked them.

On his third punch she grabbed hold of his arm and hit him in the face with a high front snap kick.

_Still_ unable to believe that Giles had been _right_ when he said that with a _lot_ of practice she'd be able to _move_ her body this way, Chloe snorted, shaking her head. Lately, while she'd been fighting, that same odd sensation that'd been becoming more a part of her ever since her death at the hands of the Master gave her an unholy thrill.

She smirked admittedly evilly at the vampire before letting go of his arm and punching him square in the midsection, following up with a swinging punch to his face, sending him to the ground.

"Y-you're not the Slayer." The vampire looked up at her with wide eyes from the ground. "What _are_ you?"

"Question of the year." She quipped as he stumbled up to his feet. "But I know what _you_ are. _History_." Plunging the stake into him, she watched as he fell and burst into ashes before his body could hit the ground.

Looking around and making sure that there weren't any more vampires in the darkness around her, Chloe slid the stake into her back jeans pocket and brushed her hands off.

The blonde then turned, facing two tombstones.

Sprawled between them on the ground, eyes wide, was one terrified Lana Lang. One hand holding her bleeding neck, Lana looked unseeingly at the ashes as they were taken away by the wind, before those hazel orbs went to Chloe.

Sighing, a little unsure of how to handle this, Chloe hesitated. She'd never been friends with the popular cheerleader who'd always had Clark's adoration when Chloe had once desire it for herself.

"Are you okay?" She finally asked, going up towards the other girl and bending down to eye level, looking at her face before her gaze went to the hand Lana had against the wound in her neck.

Lana nodded rapidly, eyes wide. "I---it---_bit_---what--?"

"The question should be _what_ you were doing out alone in a _cemetery_ at _night_. You'd think common sense alone would tell you that it's dangerous." Chloe snorted, reaching for Lana's hand and pulling it from her neck, eyeing the jagged wounds.

The vampire must have been pretty desperate when he'd bitten Lana. The bite marks were savage.

When Chloe let go of her hand Lana replaced it against the wound to keep it from bleeding. "I---I was here---I---I usually come when I'm feeling lonely to see my p-parents. Nothing's ever happened before."

Which was a wonder.

This _was_ Smallville and she _was_ Lana _Lang_ for crying out loud.

Chloe's gaze went to the tombstones Lana was sprawled between, finally noticing the names of her parents engraved there. "I think they'd prefer for you to be safe and wait at least until daylight when someone else can come with you."

Lana nodded blindly, giving Chloe her free hand when the girl motioned for it, accepting gratefully the help to her feet.

Chloe looked the girl over, making sure she was okay otherwise, before sighing. "I need take you to the hospital."

Good thing Smallville was so _small_ EVERYTHING was in walking distance.

Tearing off piece of her shirt, Chloe scrunched it up and passed it to Lana. "Here, use this to press against the wounds."

"Thanks." Lana whispered as they made their way out of the cemetery and onto the road, beginning to walk towards town.

Chloe pulled out her stake from her back pocket just in case that hadn't been the last vampire they would encounter of the night. "Come on, we have to hurry, you're bleeding a lot."

Lana's gaze was on the stake, and she worried her bottom lip for a couple of minutes before clearing her throat and looking up at Chloe. "That was a vampire."

Chloe snorted. "What part gave it away? The neck fetish or the wood allergy?"

Lana worried her bottom lip again before answering. "Vampires are _real_. Not---not the kids that got infected with that virus and got treated and better. But---but _real_ vampires. They're _real_."

The blonde sent a curious look in the brunette's direction. "Yeah, they're real."

Lana gulped, fear entering her eyes. "Am I going to turn into one?"

Chloe felt mean for laughing, but she found the thought of Lana the Soulless Killer Vampire kinda hilarious. "No, _no_." She shook her head, wiping at the tears at the corner of her eyes with the back of her palm. "This isn't like in the movies. You don't become a vampire just because one _bit_ you. Vampires hardly ever _sire_ anyone, they prefer to just drain their victims dry and be done with it."

Lana shivered, going extremely pale.

Then again, it could be the blood loss.

"But if for some reason the vampire decided to sire you, he or she would drain you almost empty, and right before you died they'd make you drink _their_ blood." Chloe continued on, reaching for Lana when the girl staggered, dizzy from blood loss.

The blonde wrapped an arm around the thinner girl, letting her lean heavily against her, talking to make sure she stayed conscious, while her eyes were still on the darkness around her, keeping a wary eye for danger.

"_Thank you_." Lana whispered, leaning her head sleepily against Chloe's shoulder.

Realizing that the girl was about to pass out, Chloe growled and turned to the shadows behind her. "Okay, look. I know you know. I know you're there. I _also_ know that you don't want her dying of blood loss so why don't you come out and help me get her to the hospital?"

At first there was nothing.

And then Clark Kent emerged from the shadows, eyes wide as he walked onto the road. "How did you know?"

She had _no_ _idea_.

But she'd sensed him three nights ago, had even seen him once about to charge in and help her before he realized that _Chloe could fight_. When he'd realized that she had everything under control he'd tried keeping his presence a secret, following her night after night, _watching_.

She was a little shocked that he hadn't done anything different tonight considering that it was _Lana_ who'd gotten attacked, but she guessed he just hadn't known how Chloe would react to his snooping---especially since _he'd_ always told her to stop snooping into _his_ life.

"No time for questions now, Watson. The damsel's in distress." Chloe grunted as Lana seemed to get heavier and heavier on her.

Clark nodded and hurried to her side, scooping up the brunette right before she passed out.

"We need to keep pressure on this wound." Chloe ripped off even _more_ of her shirt, until she was nearly indecent, pressing it against the open wounds since the first piece of material had fallen out of Lana's lifeless hands onto the ground, getting dirty.

The cloth soaked up the blood.

"This is no good." She growled.

Clark looked down at the material as it quickly tinted scarlet. "Why won't it stop bleeding?"

"Vampires bite you and they inject something that presents itself as anemia so you bleed and its easier for them to feed." Chloe frowned, looking around her when they both heard a twig snap. "_Dammit_. Her blood's attracting more."

Clark narrowed his eyes. "Chloe, I'm going to need you to trust me."

"Like you've trusted _me_?" Chloe snapped, a little irritated with the situation.

He ignored that, moving Lana so that she was over his shoulder, and reaching for Chloe, picking her up with one arm as if she weighed _nothing_.

Before Chloe could even cry out there was an intense gust of wind and the scenery seemed to fly by at an impossible speed before suddenly it stopped and they were outside of the hospital. The blonde sent Clark a look that said they were going to have a _serious_ heart to heart later on and he nodded before they hurried inside to get Lana the help she needed.

With the story that some animal had attacked them while they were out for a moonlight walk together, they left Lana in the doctors care, calling Nell Potter and all waiting in the Emergency room until the doctor in charge of Lana's case came out to tell them that she would be fine. She'd had a blood transfusion and her neck had been stitched up.

Nell had stayed talking to the doctor as Lana slept off the pain medication.

Clark and Chloe, on the other hand, had shared a look and left the hospital together.

While it would have been truly ideal for them to go somewhere quiet and talk things over, Chloe had returned to the cemetery, Clark with her. They'd talked together while patrolling the cemetery, Clark pulling out a branch from a tree as a makeshift weapon when Chloe cleared that _yes_ stakes _really did_ kill vampires.

It'd been an interesting night, with Chloe and Clark dusting the remaining vampires in the area. Clark had seemed shocked that the vampires could track his super fast movements, that when he unleashed his _x-ray freaking vision_ it only _burnt_ them _slightly_, and that when they hit him it _hurt_.

Needless to say, that by the end of the night, as they were dusting the ash off of themselves, they had a _seriously_ intense conversation.

Accusations and taunts flew back and forth as their stories came gushing out, and when Chloe slapped Clark and it _stung_ him, she felt both a moment's dark satisfaction, but then felt bad and apologized.

They sat down next to each other on a random crypt, looking at each other in silence.

"So, alien, huh?" She asked, looking him up and down, grinning.

It had felt amazing to tell _someone_ the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth about her situation-----and to have him to the same to her about his.

"And you're a meteor freak with the possibility of being a conduit, witch, or vampiric spawn…" Clark shook his head, obviously till trying to digest that. "Just out of curiosity, if you could pick out of those three, which would it be? They _all_ sound bad."

"Don't I _know_." Chloe snorted, hugging her knees to her chest and she thought it over for a second. "I guess the witch one? I don't know, it seems more plausible to me."

"But if what the Master said was right…"

"The thing is, I've talked to so many people about that as subtly and cunning as I could and all of them are positive that a vampire, no matter _how_ powerful it is, _cannot_ impregnate a human woman." Chloe responded, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I mean, _Angel_, my boyfriend, is a vampire, and he's actually from the Order of Aurelius, which means he's actually from the Master's own bloodline, and he doesn't think its possible."

"You know, I _wondered_ about that guy when he came into your room like that." Clark laughed, shaking his head. "But the only reason I didn't superspeed to where you were was (one) you knew him (two) you sounded worried _about_ him (and three) I have no idea where you live exactly in Sunnydale."

Chloe smiled. "You'd have found a way to get to me if I was in danger."

"Yeah." Clark agreed. He took in a deep breath. "You know, this makes me feel so _much better_ now. I mean, now I know that you weren't blowing Pete and me---you were just saving the world. Thanks, by the way."

Chloe giggled. "Well, _Buffy's_ really the one who does all the saving. I'm just mostly in research/bossing capacity."

"You're good at that." Clark agreed with a mischievous chuckle.

"_Meanie_." Chloe grinned brighter, unable to be annoyed when suddenly she felt lighter than she had for the longest time.

"So. What's it like dating a _vampire_? I mean, don't you ever get afraid that he might, I don't know, _eat_ you or something?"

"Clark Kent! I didn't _know_ you had such a perverted mind!" Chloe teased.

"What? NO! I—I didn't---I would never--!"

She could _feel_ Clark's horrified blush.

Chloe knew she was somewhat evil. "Just teasing, Clark. I know what you meant."

"Who's the _meanie_ now?" Clark grumbled, obviously still embarrassed.

She chuckled. "Sorry…and about your question…I know the dangers of dating a vampire, especially one who knows the benefits of drinking my blood, but Angel's never once taken advantage of me, and if anyone's the predator in our relationship, it's _me_."

"Didn't need to know that." Clark whimpered like a brother who wanted to be deluded and continue believing that his little sister would remain a virgin forever. "Have you two---you know---?"

Chloe laughed, surprised that the innocent and pure Clark Kent was asking her this. "Uh, _yeah_, actually. His bite mark is the only one that actually remains on my flesh."

"He bites you?" Clark went angry and tense immediately.

"Calm down, it's a vampire thing." Chloe scolded softly. "And anyway, he only bites me when we're, uh, when he's going to---_you know_."

Clark went pink.

"And I—uh—I kinda _really like_ _it_." Chloe blushed too.

Clark squeaked.

Chloe cleared her throat.

Clark continued to blush. "Didn't you say that he was from the Master's Bloodline? How exactly?"

"Well, the Master was Darla's sire, and Darla sired Angel, so the Master was Angel's Grandsire." Chloe responded, wondering about this.

Clark suddenly burst out laughing. "You _do_ realize that if you _are_ the Master's daughter you are a kinky incestuous aunt who's into _necrophilia_?"

Chloe blinked, considering that, before breaking out into laughter as well as she pushed away and slapped at Clark's arm. "CLARK!"

"I'm just pointing it out!" Clark defended, still laughing.

Staying a little longer, Chloe jumped onto Clark's back and squealed in laughter as he superspeeded them back to the Kent Farm, both feeling better than they had in a _very_ long time.

* * *

_Chloe looked around her, frowning, not exactly sure where she was or what she was doing there. She had a suspicion this might be a dream, but it was too vivid, too many details. It was---it was like when she'd had those few __**visions…**_

_ …but she wasn't anywhere __**near**__ the Hellmouth._

_ "Pretty light shining bright," a melodious yet eerie female voice sang as a brunette walked passed Chloe and sat down on a bed, grabbing a brush and brushing her long tresses, a trail of blood making its way down the side of her lip before she reached out with her tongue and swiped it clean. "Come to visit me tonight."_

_ Still wearing his game face, a platinum blonde male vampire entered the room and threw himself on the bed, grinning, his teeth still stained red from his recent kill. "I bloody _LOVE_ Prague!"_

_ The female vampire turned to the male on the bed. "Pretty pretty food all lined up for the slaughter, not so pretty anymore, ugly soon. Teeth and fire and loud voices that make the stars cry and shrill and the moon is __**red**__." She shivered, looking worried, as if trying to get him to understand something important._

_ Chloe frowned, not having understood a word of that and wondering if the male vampire had. She also wondered why she was dreaming of these two._

_ "What are you saying, Princess?" The male asked, face shifting to its human disguise, showing that the man whose body the demon wore had been incredibly handsome._

_ "I want to go to the light, my dark knight. To the land of eternal sunshine and damnation." She whispered in her eerie, somewhat insane sounding voice as she crawled towards him expectantly. "I want to feel it with my own fingers."_

_ He frowned, confused. "Feel what, luv?"_

_ "It beats around me like a drum, beat-beat-beat, surging through my blood and singing in my head calling me come-come-come-come!" She gave a shrill yell before hurrying out of the bed, twirling around as she laughed crazily. "Come! Come! Come! My blood __**sings**__! It comes to me and tells me COME! COME!"_

_ The male vampire just watched her in confusion._

_ Chloe snorted, shaking her head._

_ The vampiress stopped twirling at the sound and turned to Chloe, looking in her direction intently._

_ Chloe gulped._

_ It—she knew it was impossible—but it was as if—as if the vampiress knew she was there—as if she could __**see**__ her._

_ The vampiress grinned toothily, reaching for the antique doll next to the bed and hugging it to her chest as she danced towards Chloe, around Chloe, before stopping in front of the now terrified blonde as she leaned forwards so that their faces were almost touching._

_ "I seeeeeeeeee yooooooou."_

_ Chloe's eyes widened in horror as the vampiress reached out and ran her cold finger down Chloe's forehead down to the tip of her nose, tapping it twice._

_ "Who are you talking to, luv?" The male stood, coming towards them, so close that Chloe could see the scar running through one of his eyebrows._

_ The female grinned, eyes never leaving Chloe's terrified ones._

* * *

"Hey, Baby Cuz?" Lois Lane, Chloe's older cousin by two years, whom she _never_ saw and hadn't been in contact with ever since moving to Sunnydale, called her up the next day. "I _hate_ Europe."

Chloe had missed hearing from Lois ever since the General had sent both her and her younger sister Lucy to study in a boarding school in Wales after their mother's death two years previous. "Why all of a sudden?"

"I just do." Lois responded. "I just want to go back home. I hate it here. Lucy? She's enjoying it. Me? I'm getting into too much trouble."

"What exactly are you doing _now_?" Chloe asked as walked down towards the Beanery.

Clark and her had gone to the hospital first thing in the morning to see how Lana was doing, and after having a long conversation with a painful Lana, Clark had gone to find Pete and tell him about what had happened the night before---or at least their version.

Clark had yet to tell Pete his secret and Chloe preferred for at least _one_ friend of hers to believe she was somewhat _normal_---so they'd decided to stick with the wild beast story.

Lana hadn't wanted to be called crazy by saying that a _vampire_ had nearly eaten her, so she'd backed up the story as well, giving the sheriff the same vague description of the 'shadowy, fast and big' creature that'd 'attacked' them the night before as Clark and Chloe had.

Chloe felt a little guilty as the sheriff department joined with Animal control to start a search for this 'creature'.

"Getting into some fights." Lois sighed. "I _really_ hate everyone here."

"Lois, you finished high school and you've been accepted into the colleges you've applied for, your life will stop sucking there." Chloe assured her, looking up in surprise as she walked around the corner and bumped into someone. Her eyes widened when she recognized who it was. "Lois, gotta call you back."

"Miss Sullivan, it's nice to see you again. How have you been since Spring Break?"

Chloe grinned up at Lex Luthor.

She hadn't exactly been friends with him when she'd been living there (she was too busy trying to interview him than to see him as a_ person_), but she'd made friends with him during the Spring Break and had been admittedly looking for him while she'd been in town during the summer.

Lex Luthor was always busy though, and this was the first time she'd bumped into him.

"Fine, thanks." She smiled up at him. "How about you?"

"Busy," he admitted, looking somewhat tired. "I've become a more active part in Luthorcorp lately, and it's a bit _overwhelming_ sometimes, but I guess I shouldn't really complain."

"How's Mr. Luthor?" Chloe asked, remembering her one meeting with the man who was her father's boss.

He'd given her a look that made her want to wear a nun's habit…or rip his eyeballs out and shove them up his…

_Stop it! Stop thinking those kinda thoughts. You're not violent like that._

Lex made a face. "Lets not talk about him." His watch beeped, making him wince. "I have to go, I'm going to be late for an appointment, but it was good seeing you Chloe, when do you go back to Sunnydale?"

"Tomorrow, actually."

"Ouch, no time for catching up this visit then." Lex looked genuinely disappointed. "See you next school break?"

"_Actually_, Clark is considering coming to visit _me_ next time." Chloe admitted, thinking how interesting _that_ would turn out to be if he _did_ come to Sunnydale.

"Oh, well, until next time then." Smiling Lex reached for her shoulder and gave it a squeeze before walking passed her, answering his phone when it rang.

Chloe turned and watched the younger Luthor go, feeling sorry for him, before shaking her head and going to the Beanery to wait for Clark and Pete.

For some reason the fact that she couldn't remember the nightmare she'd had the night before bothered her.

If only she'd known just _how_ important that nightmare had been…

_"Luv?" The male vampire stood next to the female, staring through Chloe, not seeing her._

_ The female grinned, not taking her eyes off of Chloe as she trailed her finger down Chloe's lips to her chin and grabbed it carefully._

_ The platinum vampire swung his hand out towards Chloe but it went through her, like in all of her visions or dreams. "Princess? There's no one there."_

_ Letting go of the girl frozen in shock, the female vampire turned to her lover. "Come, my dark knight, and feel the throbbing heartbeat of hell." Fingers clasping around his wrist, she slowly brought his hand to Chloe's naval---_and it didn't go through her_._

_ Chloe's and the male's eyes widened as they felt each other for the first time, cold and warmth, soft and calloused contrasting._

_ The female vampire giggled, quite entertained by their reactions, as she trailed the cold hand up Chloe's stomach, up between the valley of her breasts, and then across to rest over the frantically beating heartbeat._

_ The vampire's eyes were wide. "Luv? What---?"_

_ She just giggled and let go…_

_ …and yet Chloe could still feel that cold hand over the warm skin above her frantic heart…_

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
